


Sweet Cuddles

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Alphas are younger they’ll use stuffed animals to practice cuddling and nuzzling their future Omegas. " - prompt by usuk-omegaverse on tumblr</p>
<p>Originally posted on my tumblr on December 28, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cuddles

“Huh…what is this?”

Alfred put down the comic he was reading and looked across the room at his mate.

Arthur was sorting through their storage closet, something about spring cleaning or omega impulsiveness to tidy up, Alfred wan’t sure. All day the omega huffed and puffed about all the useless things they kept in the closet and eventually from its the dark confines he managed to find Alfred’s old omega toy.

“Oh! I haven’t seen him in years!” Excitedly the alpha got up from the couch and walked over to Arthur.

Picking up the old bunny toy the alpha brought its matted fur to his nose. It still had a faint artificial omega scent mixed with his own. “I remember mom bought it for me when I was a teen to learn how to cuddle an omega.” Alfred nuzzled the bunny further, smiling brightly at the memory.

“You learned how to cuddle?” Arthur smirked in amusement leaning against the wall watching his mate.

“Yea! You know you guys are small and soft and sometimes alphas get overzealous by your scent and we tend to squeeze a little to hard. I used to sleep with him all the time pretending he was my mate.” Alfred blushed a bit, admitting it felt a little embarrassing. “What you didn’t have an alpha smelling one?” Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur huffed. “The only alpha smelling toy I had was for my heats and I assure you it wasn’t there for innocent cuddling.”

“Huh really? Mattie had his bear for everyday comfort. He still can’t let it go despite having Gilbert.” Alfred laughed squeezing the bunny closer.

“Don’t laugh, Matthew was lucky he only had one alpha brother. I had four and a foreign alpha smell sent them on edge, being the only Omega in the house. Although,” Arthur though for a moment brows scrunched down. “I remember walking in on Scott snuggling into a cat plush one time. He was as red as his hair and I haven’t seen that cat since, the twat probably hid it.” Arthur shook his head. “Alphas get embarrassed about the strangest things.”

He then looked at Alfred and asked. “So what you want to do with him?”

“Umm…keep him?” Alfred replied.

“Really? Am I being replaced now.” The omega said with a raised eyebrow but couldn’t hide his amused smile.

“Of course not!” The alpha quickly replied. “He was kinda my first omega, you know, I can’t just dump him.” Alfred felt strangely defensive and a little unsettled.

Arthur laughed. “Alright, alright you keep him, but I expect equal cuddling time between the two of us.” The omega turned back to sorting through the boxes in the closet.

“Of course I won’t neglect my cuddling duties to you.” Alfred firmly stated and reached to wrap his arm around Arthur’s torso, pulled his mate against him to nuzzle into the omega’s neck. “You’re always my top priority.” The Alpha gave his mate a light kiss before letting go to walk back to the couch with his old toy bunny.

Arthur just mumbled sometime about alphas being overly affectionate, but there was no malice in his voice just equally returned affection. Alfred grinned the warmth in his chest expanded and glowed as he cuddled the old toy on the couch.

Turned out that Arthur developed an attachment to the bunny.

One day Alfred came home from work to find Arthur cuddling with the old toy on their bed. When the Alpha lightly teased his mate, Arthur admitted that it smelled good. A mix of omega and his mate’s scent somehow calmed him.

“Besides,” the omega’s cheeks were red. “I need to practice cuddling for when our baby comes.” Arthur blushed, curling closer into the bunny, lightly brushing its fur with his fingers.

Alfred couldn’t argue with that. Instead the two spend the rest of the afternoon wrapped up in each other with the old toy bunny between them. Nuzzling and cooing at it pretending it was their child.

**Author's Note:**

> There is also an illustration drawn by mayugesplace which is lovely (I don't think I can put links on here...)


End file.
